


When First I Could Not Come For Death

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: DICKINSON Emily - Works
Genre: Other, Parody, ballad metre, explicit parody, i dare you to sing this to greensleeves, or possibly House of the Rising Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When first I could not come for Death -<br/>He softly came for me.<br/>The Boudoir held but just Ourselves -<br/>And purest Ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When First I Could Not Come For Death

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there was a Tumblr post about a [porn prompt](http://straightfacedstrangeness.tumblr.com/post/140115193860/concept-for-a-porno-woman-reclining-seductively) involving a lady saying "Death has finally come for me" and Death responding "Not Yet" and dropping its robes.
> 
> I wanted to make a terrible literary joke. I seem to have made a full-scale parody.

**With apologies to Emily Dickinson**

When first I could not come for Death -  
He softly came for me.  
The Boudoir held but just Ourselves -  
And purest Ecstasy.

We slowly Fucked - We knew no Haste  
And I was borne away  
His labor was my pleasure too,  
Oh, his Mouth on me!

We passed the Hours, so long he strove  
With Fingers - with his Tongue -  
We passed the Night in pure Delight -  
We passed the Night in Joy-

And at length - He came hard -  
Then I lay quivering with thrills  
For oh, such ecstasy I'd known -  
My Body knew no Rule -

I passed into a State that seemed  
All Feeling and no Sound-  
The Room was scarcely visible-  
He touched me - with no Sound

Since then - tis Centuries - and yet  
Feels shorter than this Day  
I've ne'er come so as then for Death  
Nor known such Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks are due to the bff who sat with me beating out rhythms for ballad metre and common time when first I had to teach myself metrics. It was a great support at the time and I like to think I do her credit.


End file.
